


Have you Ever Kissed a Woman?

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Relationships: Ana/Monica (Dawn of the Dead)





	Have you Ever Kissed a Woman?

While staying in the mall...

Ana is at the conference room, looking for something that she's missing. She finds a picture of her and her husband Louis on their wedding day. Monica comes by, knocking on the door. "Hey." said Monica. "Monica, what are you doing around here?" said Ana. "I just want to talk to you, that's all." said Monica. Ana looks at the picture while holding it. "Is that you in the picture?" said Monica as she looks at the picture of Ana and Louis. "Yes, and my husband Louis on our wedding day." said Ana, slightly saddened. "Where is he now?" said Monica. "He's a zombie. A zombified little girl snuck in and bit him." said Ana, with her tears falling out of her eyes.

"It's OK." Said Monica, wiping Ana's tears from her cheeks with her hands. "I'm fine, I just got to get myself together before moving on." Said Ana. "OK." Said Monica. "Why are you wearing so pretty with that corset?" said Ana, noticing Monica's outfit and makeup. "I tried it on today, because I never wore one." said Monica. "Does it hurt your waist?" said Ana, looking down at Monica. "It was a little tight, but I'll get used to it." said Monica.

"Looks... nice." said Ana. "Do you like it?" said Monica. "Uh... yeah." said Ana. "I got a question." said Monica. "Yes?" said Ana. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?" said Monica. "Excuse me?" said Ana. "Do you ever kiss a girl for the first time? I'm sorry I offended you with that question, I was just asking." said Monica. "No, I never kissed a girl. And you didn't offend me, I was confused." said Ana. "I never kissed a girl before, either." said Monica.

"I only like men, but I never like a woman before." Said Ana. "Uh huh." said Monica, standing closer to Ana. "Well, it's just one thing I don't know about you. You're a seductive woman, I understand your looks and..." said Ana.

Monica stands too close to Ana, making her feel awkwardly nervous. Monica slowly places her hands on Ana's cheeks, cupping them. They kissed each other for the first time, Ana's arms are around Monica's back while kissing.

"Whoa." said Ana as she and Monica pulled away. "Exactly." said Monica. "Well, that turned me bisexual." said Ana, blushed.

"Why don't go to the restroom to make out, shall we?" said Monica.

"Of course." said Ana


End file.
